All Alone
by Morgane Lurker
Summary: Don't you think I'd enjoy this search party more, if I knew you were doing it all alone? When Roxas leaves the Organization, Axel goes after to find him, but involuntarily he gets number XII close on his heels... AxelxLarxene.


-1

Morgane: I've got so inspirited by looking at Axel x Larxene-fanart the past week that I just had to write something for the couple. Hope you like this one )!

**All alone**

The night Roxas disappeared, Axel had been one of the first to discover the lacking of number thirteen. Ever since then he had gone through world after world like filing through a pile of archived papers in search for the right form. The flurry of dancing flames became more and more desperate - The Key of Destiny's bed had been untouched during the night before he'd left, and that meant Roxas had almost eight hours' lead.

Truth to tell, Axel _had _known Roxas was planning to leave Organization XIII - in fact they had been talking about it just a few hours before his disappearance, in a dark alley just below the castle. The boy had questioned his powers, Axel questioned the departure. But the redhead hadn't taken Roxas on his words - just thought the kid would return to the castle as soon as he realized how unwelcome a Nobody is outside The World That Never Was.

Unfortunately for Axel, Larxene decided to tag along with his one-man search party. She hung after him like a highly annoying ghost when he kicked in doors in Traverse Town during his quest, studying him with a lab scientist's facial expression as the redhead interviewed everyone he met. Axel knew Larxene didn't give a rat's ass about Roxas - she was a sadist, after all, and this must be her Saturday entertainment next to killing little kittens.

It bothered number VIII to the point when he put Larxene against the wall - or at least The Flurry of dancing flames thought so.

----Four days after Roxas' disappearance---------

Axel stepped out of yet another portal, and into Land of Dragons. Larxene followed after him on a close distance. Several times during their walk along the Great Wall of China, the Flame called his friend's name; Larxene strolled lazily behind, pretending to admire the mightiest work of man.

'' This is rewardless!'' Axel stated at the end of the hike, leaning against a rock. '' He's obviously not here!''

'' China's big'' The Savage Nymph replied dryly, opening a new portal in the high grass.

This one led into a huge, marble-clad dining hall in Beast's castle. Number VIII immediately decided to go through every room in the building - number XII sat down in closest comfortable armchair with her worn pocket version of ''_Marquis de Sade'', _and began reading

Fifty pages later Axel returned, exhausted but with no Roxas in company. Larxene saw how tired he was, and suggested they would give up on this and return to the high quarter.

Axel's red hair mane swayed like grass in the wind when he shook his head.

'' No!'' he stated, ''there are still worlds we haven't checked. Twilight town, for example!''

'' Buddy! _Hello_!''

Axel climbed three steps away from the portal long before Larxene even had glided out of the black maul stream. Meanwhile the redhead scanned the neighbourhood, his companion took the opportunity to settle herself on a park bench and continue reading.

After half an hour, Larxene suddenly noticed how quiet it was - not even the dripping of raindrops was heard.

She stood up and went to find Axel; this silence's self-assuring grin was bothering.

The Flame was sitting on the lowest step of a stairway down to Magnolia Alley, a discouraged glance nailed at the distance. When number XII came into view, he snapped up and gave her a death glare through soaked strands of crimson.

Larxene rolled her eyes, and proceded the last metres up to a spot in the non-existing execution line before Axel.

'' No reason to play hurt animal now, VIII. An Organization member-''

'' What do you want?'' he cut off.

'' What do you mean?'' she echoed.

'' You're a sadistic freak whom take no heed in people's feelings. Caring for my business isn't like you''. Axel's eyes were barely tiny lines of emerald by now. The woman chuckled.

'' Naughty Axel. Flatter won't make Roxas come back…''

Axel turned his back to her, stood up and began climbing the stair. It went with majestic posture, the red mane swaying behind him as he walked.

'' You followed me just to watch my despair''. The man came to a halt at the stairway's top. '' Pity for the Savage Nymph, you'll not get to enjoy the failure-''

Axel's voice instantly trailed off , as Larxene's poison snakes to arms slid around his waist, signing him to be quiet. Ghosting her lips over his ear, Larxene whispered:

'' Don't you think I'd have enjoyed this search party more, if I knew you were all alone?''

A/N: So there is it, my first Larxel fic. Thanks for reading this far)!


End file.
